Simple Love
by Amy Eaton
Summary: Harry comes into his inheritance and his treatment at home turns dark, well darker. Can Harry beat the odds and escape or will he never meet his mate.
1. Chapter 1

It had only been a week into Harry's solitary confinement and he was already regretting his actions at the train station. When he had walked through the barrier that separated his home from the real world he had seen only one figure from the car he recognized as his Uncle's.

At first he had not worried himself because no one would want to come and help pick up the freak from his freaky school but when they arrived to the house and no one was waiting for them there either Harry began to wonder. He asked his uncle why neither Petunia nor Dudely were in attendance for this reunion and Uncle locked him in the cupboard for his troubles. It was a problem more now because while he had fit easily at eleven he was much too tall at sixteen.

It was through the door of his cupboard that his Uncle explained, "Petunia has decided that I am no longer good enough for her. I wanted to keep Dudely but she convinced the court to give me you instead, if you thought that it was bad before then you will be begging for mercy after this summer. I'm going to beat the freakishness out of you even if it it kills you!" then he had locked the grate on the door and left the poor boy in the dark.

It had been these exact circumstances that had left him in a state of fear without the small glowing orb he had found in a shop in Diagon Alley. It was lucky that he had hidden the lightly glowing night light in his jeans pocket, he removed the marble like dot from his jeans and blew softly on the surface so the soft blue glow dispelled the darkness in the small cupboard. The boy was prepared to perform the quick motion that would shut the light off if he heard Vernon on the stairs, this plan was perfect except for the fact that Harry hadn't slept since he had returned from school. Before Harry could tell what was happening he was waking up to a foot in his gut and his Uncle Vernon's beet red face. It didn't take him long for Harry to realize he had fallen asleep with the light still on and Vernon had come down and seen the glow from under the door.

"Get up you little freak! If you can't sleep like a man then you can't have a bed either, and if I catch you sleeping it will be the belt boy!" So he stood and by the time of his birthday a month later he was a walking zombie. He had stolen only one hour of sleep every couple of weeks and the lack of rest was beginning to impact his decision making process. That day had been one of the very few days where Harry had managed to avoid a beating so when the boy found his bit of wall to lean on for the night he was more relaxed than he had been all week, which is until the burning agony attacked his body.

The poor boy was unable to hold back the harsh scream and the high pitched sound called Vernon from the second floor. He was unable to hear what his Uncle said through the buzzing the pain caused but from the alarming tones that his face took and the ensuing beating he could be sure it was not anything nice. When the screaming couldn't be silenced by his fists Vernon took out his belt and used a scarf to gag the boy while he reddened his back with his belt.

After even this failed to silence the muffled wailing Harry was left to his own devices with the scarf still gagging him. At around 2 in the morning the changes taking place finished and Harry dropped off into a deep curing sleep which was how Vernon found him at noon when he finally woke from the exhausted sleep he had fallen into after the beatings he had treated Harry to last night, it was punishment that woke Harry the morning after his birthday and it didn't take the blustering walrus of a man very long to notice the differences in his nephew. Rather than the disgust or alarm that he usually felt toward his nephew the look Vernon gave the boy was hungry in a different way. Vernon used the scarf that he had brought down to potentially gag the boy further to tie the boys hands together then drag him up to Dudely's old room where the man tied the terrified boy to the bed and then used him for the only thing the terrible man thought his nephew was useful for… he raped his nephew without mercy or care.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been a week since that first night waking up in his Uncle's arms. In that time Harry had developed a new fear that somehow seemed worse, the fear of his freedom was settling like a weight in his stomach. Even though the fear of captivity is what felt the worst it was the fear for his life that kept him from contacting any of his friends or even his Headmaster. This was the fear that had plagued him his whole life but the newer addition to his emotional load was what kept him from simply ending his own life. His most recent dreams were not the nightmares he had suffered through for the better part of his life, no these were quite the opposite. Harry had been dreaming of a man, what little he could see of the man only encouraged his uncle's advances. It was the memories of what he and the man did and said in their forays into the world of dreams, He spent every night being told about how he was loved and needed. It wasn't just his nights that changed with his new appearance, with the new obsession his Uncle had begun to almost court him. The man brought Harry flowers when he came back from work and he was often serenaded by his chocolate wielding Uncle. When none of these things worked to coax the terrified boy back into their bed Vernon would take the time to carry his nephew bridal style to the master bedroom where he "made love" to the 17 year old. Vernon's first reaction had clearly been purely sexual but over the following weeks the allure of Harry's new appearance had transformed into an unhealthy and alarming obsession but when Harry told the terrifying man that if he didn't arrive at the train with his supplies in September his friends would be suspicious Vernon had laughed off the threat asking why his "love" thought he would try and stop him from going to a place that he loved.

The following Saturday found Vernon and Harry at the gateway to Diagon Alley, but it was with great reluctance that Harry allowed his bullying Uncle into his safety zone. Harry was nothing if not resourceful but everytime Vernon noticed him straying, even to the bathroom, he would follow suit. Their whole outing the large man was mumbling under his breath, Harry only caught a few words but caught the gist. His Uncle had been mumbling about having to keep his flower safe, he was resolved to keep Harry from being stolen away. Harry saw his first chance in the bathroom of the three Broomsticks where he had found a window in one of the stalls. He madly scrambled through the hole in the wall, but it was a good thing that Harry was still very thin because his hips just barely fit through. Unfortunately his escape had made a great deal of noise and he heard Vernon screaming his name from the bathroom as he tried to get into the locked stall. Harry only looked back once but once was enough to rekindle the fear in his heart. When he felt the fear licking his insides Harry set off running and entered the first store he saw, Madame Rosmerta only let him get out the words Uncle and hide me before she swept the terrified little boy around the counter and into one of the private rooms. From his position under the bed Harry could hear his Uncle shouting at the proprietress of the shop. He screamed horrible things as the DMLE entered the room with all their wands pointed at the red faced man.

He screamed about how he would find Harry and put a stop to these buffoons trying to keep them apart. The next visit the heavily cloaked wizards made was to the private room that Rosmerta told them she had hidden the child in.

It didn't take long for word to get around that Harry Potter had been led from the Three Broomsticks by DMLE officials just moments after the boys guardian was dragged out. Harry had refused to give a statement but Vernon Dursely had given the she-demon known as Rita Skeeter all she needed. The next morning the Prophet boasted a front page story about the conniving Harry Potter casting a spell on his Uncle, a spell that went horribly wrong and forced his Uncle into a deep obsession with his nephew. This article was promptly followed by a leaflet including an exorbitant apology and the truth about how Harry Potter The-Boy-Who-Everyone-Loved-To-Hate had been raped by his Uncle then forced to play house with the man for the month since his 17th birthday. In the afternoon paper the Prophet offered its readers an update on how their savior was doing, it described how Dumbledore and Madame Pomphry had led a trembling, jumpy Harry out of St. Mungos where he had been diagnosed with anxiety, OCD and whole lot off anal tearing. The next day another front page story came out about how Vernon Dursley had been transferred into the care of Muggle officials in a department called Special Victims Unit where Harry had been taken to file a rape kit. Dumbledore had taken official custody of the Gryffindor Golden Boy and thus far Harry had been totally happy to give the aged wizard all of his rights.

It was overly easy to move Harry out of Number 4, even with all the gifts he had received from Vernon during their "courting". When asked what all he wanted moved to Dumbledore Manor he told them that the only things he wanted could be found in the cupboard under the stairs and the loose floor board under his bed in the second bedroom. The room he had slept in during the incident would remain emptily full until Petunia and Dudely returned to retrieve the things from their home.

It was decided before they even asked Harry what he would need that he would not be made to come with to retrieve his possessions. At the mere mention of Privet Drive the abused boy began to quiver and whimper in fear.


End file.
